SSBM The Storyfunny
by Amatsumiko
Summary: Why the **** isn't anyone placing a damn review on my STORY?? GRRRR!!!!
1. Sign up now!

This my first story and I hope you like it!!  
This story is dedicated to the boy that lives next to me.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
***********************************************************************************  
  
SSBM: The Story...  
  
It's big, it's huge it's the new tournament  
of the Super Smash Brothers Melee Corporation.   
  
Sign up now. Show your SINTENDO passport plus name at the desk.  
  
Later at SINTENDO Headqaurters...  
  
Lady of desk 1:Number 6, Number 6 your turn.  
Name...?  
  
???: Name... I dind't know the test was this hard.  
  
Lady: We haven't started the test yet.  
  
???: oh... I think my name was 'LINK' or something like that.  
  
Lady: May I have your ID? That thing you have in your hand...  
  
Link: Oh this... I was thinking I could get free chocolates with this.  
  
Lady: That's one building further at the bakery...  
  
Link: Ok... Sign me up as well. (Link thinks: Maybe if I win I'll get chocolates).  
  
Lady: Now, listen carefully ok? TWO buildings further there is a nice lady of 2 ton  
who will help you with the test. Got that? TWO buildings ok.  
  
Link: I think I got that.  
  
Ten Minutes later.  
  
Lady: number 3 is up.  
  
Mr. Game & Watch: Bleep-bleep bzzzz.  
  
Lady: Name...?  
  
Mr. Game and Watch: BZZZ?  
  
Lady: Hey, you in that suit, translate this weird language.  
  
Samus: This stupid 2nd dimensial creature says: If that elf has chocolates,  
where are mine?  
  
Lady: I'll will give you later. Ask him what's his name.  
  
Samus: Blaap-blaney?  
  
Mr. Game & Watch: trrrrrrr. error...error...  
  
Samus: ehhh... Just write down Mr. Game & Watch.  
  
Lady: OK, I don't need his passport and see his flat face.  
2 buildings further a lady of 2 ton will help you. TWO BUILDINGS!!!  
  
30 minutes later.  
  
Lady: number 22, 22 your turn.  
  
Mewtwo: GIVE ME CHOCOLATES, NOW!!!!  
  
Lady: wait for your turn.  
  
Mewtwo: IF 20 OTHERS DORKS ARE ONE BUILDING FURTHER EATING  
CHOCOLATES, WHY CAN'T I HAVE!!!!!!!  
  
Lady: I'm getting NUTS!  
  
Mewtwo: Anyone that disturps mewtwo eating chocolates get's punished...  
  
Lady: SHUT UP and give me your name... NNNOOOWWWW!!!!!  
  
Mewtwo:*No Sound*... Mewtwo, miss.  
  
Lady: 2 buildings further there is a miss who has become 3 ton by eating al those  
chocolates. She'll help you with the test. When you are finished you can get your chocolates...  
  
Lady: I'm gonna faint. *Fainting* (in her dream: Chocolates... GIMME GIMME)  
  
*****************************************************  
*****************************************************  
  
Host: Finally, after 5 very, and I mean very long hours, 500 people singed up including  
A blue hedgehog and man+female wireframes wich have a BIG family.  
They al look like eachother... The Masterhand Is automaticlly in because  
he won last year. By cheating his brother is also in now. Now everyone has  
finished his chocolates, including the lady of desk one, everyone became 500 pounds heavier so there has to be a diet contest. The lady of 3 ton explodes, and for eating so much cookies without paying, the fighters had to scrape her of the wall. This will save Sintendo a lot of money. Next time the first battle will begin!!! Be there, or........ Watch Melrose Place. I've heard it's exciting.   
Manager: Ok, that's enough, be there.  
  
P.S.: There will also be an interview with some of the fighers. 


	2. To cheat or not to cheat

Here is part two SSBM the story!  
If this story is not good enough, tell me and I'll  
try to make the next chapter better.  
  
************************************************  
************************************************  
  
Capter 2: To cheat, or not to cheat, that is the question...  
  
Mario: Let's see... Who is my next opponent...  
Some guy named Sonic.  
  
Tails: Oooh, you have to fight my friend. Your gonna loohoes, your  
gonna loohoes.  
  
Mario: No I'm not! He's just a whimp, so are you . It's just a hedgehog.  
  
Tails: Yesterday he beat me up. And look at me now, I've only got 1 tail yet.  
  
Mario: Heey, the world is changing...  
  
Tails: This is my flashback screen.  
  
Mario: Are there chocolates around. I smell 'em.  
  
Tails: That's the shit your standing in...  
  
Mario: Oooh, *takes it* smells good. *eats it*  
  
Tails: I'm gonna throw over... Blegh  
Anyhow it happened like this: Last night I heard sounds comin from Sonics house.  
So I went to the house to see what's going on. I saw Amy rose was on the bench with sonic.  
I couldn't see what they were doing. But than for no reason, Sonic took a knife and cut my   
tails of *Snif Snif* He said: You ***** beast. You *** and **** plus ****. Now go.  
  
Mario: Can you tell me again*Chomp, Chomp* I like this chocolate.  
  
Tails: BBBBLLLLLLEEEEEEGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mario: Whe are back.  
  
Sonic: Tails, **** you!!!  
  
Mario: I'll turn you in to dust. Your going down.  
  
Sonic: Sucker *Hit's mario and races of*  
  
Tails: For 2 super size, extra large, mega chocolates I'll poison Sonic.  
  
Mario: I need to think about this... OK I'll do it.   
Here you are.. *Hands over 2 pokemon mega Chocolates*  
  
Pikachu: Pi-Pika?????  
  
Tails: In 1 hour you'll be the winner!  
  
Mario: I'm counting on you.  
  
**1 Our Later**  
  
Mr. Referee: Medabots are boring. Sintendo characters rocks!  
Oh, wait a minute. Oh that's too bad. I've heard Sonic is sic and  
can't be fighting. *Sirenes in the background* But wait, Tails will be  
the new challenger.  
  
Mario: What the **** are you doing!!!  
  
Tails: This is my revenge for calling me whimp!!!  
  
Mario: People of Sintendo. This fake fox is a cheater!!!  
He poisend Sonic the hedgehog. It's his fault. I have nothing to do with  
it. He KILLED his BEST friend!!! Lock him up!  
  
**Tails flies of with his last tail**  
  
Tails: I'll get you next time Mario, Next time... MMHHOOEEEAHAHA.  
  
**BANG**  
  
Mario: *Puts away his shotgun* So, that's done.  
  
Fox: He mario, do I still get my chocolates for borrowing you my shotgun.  
  
Mario: Sure, here you go. I got these from Tails flashbackland.  
  
Fox: HMMM, Is good, really good.  
  
Mr. referee: Next time: More Sintendo chocolates, More POWERRR!!!  
  
**************************************************************  
**************************************************************  
  
This chapter is a bit short but I hope you still like it.  
My next chapter will be coming soon!!  
  
P.S.: Kenny als je dit leest, binnenkort heb ik mijn eigen Cube!! 


	3. The stupidest interview in the world!

Today I'll interview some of the fighters of SSBM.  
Don't leave, but read this story first!!!  
************************************************  
************************************************  
  
The stupidest interview in the world!!!  
  
Me: Get ready to read the best and funniest interview with Mario,  
Luigi, Kirby and Pikachu!!!  
  
Me: First question, Luigi what's your favorite color.  
  
Luigi: Well....  
  
Mario: Red, of course. Everyone likes red.  
  
Luigi: No, it's green. Everything is in green. DVD players, X-boxes, Salades.  
  
Mario: X-BOX!!! Are you nuts?? That ****. And who the **** likes salades?  
  
Kirby: I do, I do. Especially with chocolate. MMMMM...  
  
Pikachu: Pika-pi-chu-ka-kachu.  
  
Me: What did he just said??  
  
Kirby: He agree that X-box sucks, They don't have any Kirby games.  
  
Mario: Selffish idiot!!  
  
Luigi: I like chocolates too!!! And I hate the color yellow.  
  
Pikachu: *Angry* PI-PI-PI-kachu-pika-ka-pi-ka!!! *Thundershock on Luigi*  
  
Me: Pikachu take it easy. *Take mobile* 9-1-1... Hello, yes, Place?? SSBM Lounge  
the best room. With that golden door. aha. With Mitch-a-Man on it. OK, by the way:  
Luigi fainted. Pick him up as fast as you can.  
  
Mario: What did you do to my brother!? You'll pay for that!!!   
*Start throwing fireballs at Pikachu*  
  
Pikachu: PIIIKAAAACCHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUU*thunder*  
  
Mario: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH*Is in serious pain* help...me...*faints*  
  
Me: Pikachu, **** you! *takes pikachu and kicks him out of the window*  
  
Me: For the last time 911... hello me again. Before you go take some extra ambulances  
with you. Fine. WHAT??!! Are you kiddin' 5000 dollar!! No way mario and luigi are rich   
enough, they can pay there own cost. Pikachu?? That's ok nurse, Joy is with him. Bye...  
Son of A *****!!!  
  
Me: Finally, Next question. Kirby... Hey where did you go??  
*** damn it. Those chocolates are MINE!!!! GAURD!!!!  
  
Me: Take this imbecil away. NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Level 225 Mewtwo: Yes sir, *Charges shadowball and throws it at kirby*  
  
Kirby:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Mewtwo: What shall I do with him??  
  
Me: Do what ever you want. I'm not gonna call again.  
  
Mewtwo: Sir, when will you pay me??  
  
Me: If you won't leave my room, NEVER.  
  
Me: I need some relaxion. Ahhhh. Nothing is more relaxing than play the X-BOX...  
...ehhh... Nobody heard that... right.... OK. Hey this camera is still on... Wait...  
  
*BZZZZZ* error...error...  
  
*****************************************************************  
*****************************************************************  
  
Maybe not the best interview in the world but I didn't had more imagination.  
The next chapter is already coming up and this story isn't finished yet.  
Finally... Melrose Place. No, no, don't kiss him, he is evil. I can't watch this.  
  
END. 


	4. Rumble in the church!

Finally he is here. It took me a while but he is ready!  
In the last Capter you could see how some people got beat up.  
Today it is Sunday so all the fighters has to go to the church.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Rumble in the Church!!  
  
Samus: Can anyone tell me why we are here!?  
  
Zelda: Link told me we could get free chocolates.  
  
Kirby: I tought we could win a milion dollars.  
  
Mario: You are all wrong. Everybody is here to praise the lord.  
  
Mewtwo: Anyone called my name?  
Kiss my feet or I will punish you!!!  
  
Mario: Kiss my fist.  
  
Link: For 10 chocolates I will. Let me kiss you.  
  
Mario: Kiss this!! *Hits Link on the face*  
BAANNGG  
  
Link: Stars twinkle everywhere.  
  
Padre: We are here, to think about Sonic and Tails.  
They left our earth way to soon. Does anyone wants to say  
something.  
  
*Everyone looks at Mario*  
  
Mario: Heey, stop staring at me. Okay I'll say something.  
...eehhh.... is this thing on? First of all I'd like to thank fox,  
my best friend for borrowing his gun. THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO  
WITH TAILS WICH IS BLAST OUT OF THE AIR WITH A SHOTGUN!!!  
It's the fault of Yosemite Sam!! He is the only one with a gun.  
  
Capt. Falcon: Shut up and sit on your ass.  
  
Padre: Now *deep silence for 2 minutes* LET THE PARTY BEGIN*  
  
Luigi: Party????  
  
Padre: yes, sonic and tails are bad guys.  
  
Mario: Now I think about it. I did it. I'm the hero. Praise me! Praise the lord!!!  
  
Mewtwo: Who called me. Jigglypuf! Give me your free chocolates!!! NOW!!  
  
Jigglypuf: Jiggly-jig-jig-puf.  
  
Mewtwo: I will tell my mommy.   
  
Jigglypuf: *Hands over all her chocolates, very fast*  
  
Mewtwo: That's more like it. *Chomp Chomp*   
  
Jigglypuf: *thinks: Sucker*  
  
Mewtwo: HELP HELP, I'm ON FIRE!!!!!!*spits Fire and runs around in circels*   
  
Pikachu: *Thinks: I dindn't know Mewtwo had a copy attack.*  
  
Link: Hey, some stupid fire creature. Stay away from my girlfriend.  
*Throws a bomb at mewtwo*  
  
Mewtwo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH.  
  
Mario: Okay time for some business. PEOPLE, LISTEN UP.  
In remberence of Tails I sell chocolates from Tails flashback land.  
  
All: GIMME GIMME GIMME.  
  
Mario: They are 1000 dollar each.  
  
All: Never Mind.  
  
Bowser: Why is mewtwo dancing like that. MEWTWO STOP THAT!!!!  
Jesus he is abnormal.  
  
Mario: God damn it Bowser!! My believe is stronger than pamela andersons jeans!!  
*Shows picture of Pamela Anderson*  
  
Capt. Falcon: She is hot!!  
  
Falco: So is Mewtwo's breath..  
Stay away, stay away AAAAAAHHHHHH. I'm gonna die!!!  
  
Bowser: MMMMM, roasted bird.  
  
Fox: **** you Bowser. *Throws mario's chocolates at Bowser*  
  
Mario: You'll pay for that. And I mean with money.  
  
ALL: Kill Bowser!!!  
  
Bowser: NNNOOOOOO, Make it stop, make it stop. 9-1-1...  
  
*******************************************************************************************************  
*******************************************************************************************************  
  
Bowser is doomed and everyone in the free for all battle against Bowser.  
See you next time!!!  
  
P.S: Don't look at the spelling, I'm Dutch. 


	5. Chocolates WHERE?

SSBM THE STORY:  
Chapter 5, Where are my chocolates??  
  
It took me some time but her is the next chapter!  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
*In the middle of a Battle*  
Mr. referee: FUNCTION CEASED! Link is the winner!  
  
Mario:AAAAAHHHH, no way, I'm up, I'm up,*Thinks:I need to eat chocolates*  
  
Link: You should be dead! This battle is mine! Where is my prize? Chocolates...  
  
Mario: Go play with your medabots! Stupid elf!! GIMME GIMME MINE MINE!!!!!!  
  
LINK: GET I'M OF, GET I'M OF!!!! NNNOOOOOO  
  
Mario: yes,yes,yes! *Opens his mouth*  
  
Link: Gimme those*places his boomerang in Mario's mouth and gives mario a bomb*  
  
Mario: Yikes!! Bye*snif* Farewell cruel world!  
  
Link: Yummie MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!  
Who is the next challenger that will give me chocolates!*Thinks: I hope it's jigglypuff, she  
has strawberry flavor*   
  
**BANG BANG**  
  
Link: OOhh a big challenger! *Takes a deep breath*  
  
Unknown person: BBBBOOOO!!!!  
  
Link: Mommy... *Faints*  
  
Unknown person: Ahhh finally I'm the lord of the chocolates!  
Show me some power you heart shaped chocolate!!  
  
**???**  
  
Unknown person: It most be broken or something...  
  
Storfox team: You're in the wrong movie Giga bowser!!  
**Takes out their laser-gun** Kiss your fat ass goodbye!!  
  
**Only 18+**  
  
Fox: Now after we only have a pile of burning ashes, let me taste those chocolates...  
  
Falco: Hold on, I did al the work! I can have them.  
**Holds up his gun pointed at fox** Let go, easily, nice and steady  
Hands on your head and back at the wall!  
  
**Fox hands over his chocolates**  
**Falco turns around**  
  
Fox: NNOOWW, DO IT!  
  
**Fox's ship lands on top of Falco's head**  
  
Fox: Yes!!!   
  
Tricky: Hey fox, You'll wouldnt keep those for yourself, would you?  
  
Fox: No, See that chamber with that 2 meter spikes, non-active flamethrowers and miniguns??  
Go there and you'll find tons of...  
  
Tricky: There's nothing here!?  
  
Fox:*Pushes a button* Yes there is, tons of fresh blood...  
MMMHHHUUAAAAHAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
Fox: What's that? Is it a plain, Is it a bird, NO it's AAAAAHHHHHH  
  
Mewtwo: Chocolates, need...chocolates.......  
**Uses phsysic power to fire Fox to the moon.**  
  
Fox: WWEEHEEE, I'm a Bird, I'm a plain, I'm a...*Gulp*  
  
Mewtwo: A bit of dust... yes thats what you are.  
  
Mewtwo: Kneel before me but keep your dirty hands and claws to yourself!! HHMMPPFF  
**Charges his shadowball and blasts fox's arwing** In loving memorance of FoxMcCloud of Dust!  
  
Mewtwo: Now my dear clone fellow's. Seek and Malfunction Samus' suit!  
She'll be of great danger in my next battle...  
  
Mr. referee: Wanna see that battle?? Tune in next time!! More SSBM, More chocolates!!!  
  
Mewtwo: WHERE??????????  
What you lying b*sterd!   
  
**Censured**  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
I have I had more inspiration, I would share it...  
But I don't have more!  
Bye.  
  
  
  
Chocolates... 


End file.
